1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a wiring device having low voltage data ports.
2. Background of Relevant Art
All residential buildings have wall outlets for powering electronic devices such as lights, appliances, computers, and mobile devices. A wall outlet is sometimes referred to as an alternating current (AC) wall charger because most conventional wall outlets charge AC powered devices. The AC powered devices have a power cord with a plug configured to be connected to and removed from the wall outlet.
An outlet is a female connector with slots or holes in the wall outlet. The slots are configured to receive a male connector often referred to as a plug. The plug has protruding prongs, blades, or pins that fit into matching slots in the wall outlet. The wall outlet is enclosed by a cover typically called a wall plate, face plate, outlet cover, socket cover, or wall cover. Different countries have different national standards for wall outlets. The national standards differ by voltage rating, current rating, connector shape, connector size, and connector type.
Due to proliferation of various rechargeable consumer electronic devices, such as cell phones, laptops, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDA's), and the like, there is a need to charge and/or connect to such devices. Most of these devices are powered by low voltage. Recharging these devices may be facilitated through the use of standard interfaces, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB).
Thus, there is a need to integrate one or more low voltage ports into a standard electrical installation in a wall/ceiling of a building.